Everybody's Sunshine
by sapphermine
Summary: AU. Naruto's friends think about how important he was, is and always will be to them. The thing is, he's already dead. Now he's come back. What'll happen then?
1. Good Old Days

**Everybody's Sunshine**

****

Good Old Days 

Evening, dobe. It's been so long since I last visited. I was just too busy, being ANBU and all. So I'm sorry for that. You must be laughing right now. 'That bastard, saying sorry,' you'd say. You'd wonder if I'm going soft. And to tell you the truth, I am definitely _not _going soft. I've just learned so much. I've learned so many things from you. And I'll treasure those things so long as I'm living. And no, I am _not_ getting sentimental either.

I really can't believe you're gone. I was hoping, iie… I knew we were always going to be teammates and friends. I knew and expected us to go on missions together, laugh together, cry together, and fight together. Hell, I even expected us to die together. The three of us. Well, maybe not… but die old anyway. I don't sound like myself, right?

You'd be proud of yourself, Naruto, if you were still alive. You'd be proud that you finally did meet your dreams of being acknowledged. The whole village misses you. I do, too. So much. So very much. Somehow, I was always expecting you to just pop out of nowhere and laugh at us for being so touchy.

I wish that would happen.

You know, if I were to go back in time, I definitely won't change a thing. I'd go through it all, over and over and over again. And I'd bring you back. I'd bring you back.

It sucks, Naruto. It really sucks. I… I really do miss you. I miss those times we'd spar and train. I miss those times we'd fight for nothing. I miss… I miss a lot of things.

I wonder if we'll ever see each other again. I wonder if you're watching us right now. I wonder what stupid thing you're doing in heaven. Yes, I know you're in heaven. There's simply no other place for you. Except, of course, with us. I wonder if you annoy the angels there. I wonder if you're an angel, too. I wonder, if we were to meet there, would you remember me? Would you remember my name? Would you remember the times we've been through together?

Because I sure would. I would never, ever forget. You ask me why? Because these things are very important to me. These memories are what makes me go through life without looking back, without regrets. Although I do regret one thing. And you know what that is? I regret the fact that I never took the time to get to know you better. I regret I got to know you so late. I regret that. I really do.

So now I'm standing in front of your grave, thinking. Just thinking.

Naruto, those were good old days, weren't they? I'd do anything to have then back, to have you back. I'd do anything to see you, to see your smile, or that stupid grin you fashion. I'd do anything to hear your voice. Laughing. Teasing. Whining. I'd run around the world just to be with you again, to feel your warmth, your spirit. I'd do anything, anything at all to have you back with us because you are everybody's sunshine. And when you're there, everyone is happy. I'd hate to think what I'd become without you. But you were there. And from now on, always will be… in my spirit and in my heart. I will treasure the memory of you forever, Naruto. Thanks for making me a part of your life.

Thank you for making me your friend.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto isn't mine. I'm merely borrowing it for fun.

Thanks for reading my fic! If you have the time… please leave a review… Hehe… If you do review, thanks in advance!


	2. The Clouds Seem Boring

**Everybody's Sunshine**

****

**The Clouds Seem Boring**

There was a time when I could spend an entire day just watching the clouds go by. Before, I could just lie on a tree or on a roof watching the sky. I can't do that now. Watching the clouds seem boring to me. To tell you the truth, I can't bear to do that anymore. Every time I look up and my eyes are met with the sky… I see you.

I am reminded that I once had a friend with the same colored eyes. I remember that I once knew someone with the same brightness in him as that of the sun. And then I realize just how stupid I had been. I realize that those times I had been with that friend, life seemed a bit… happier. I realize, too, that without him I wouldn't have known that some things aren't impossible to get. Without him, I wouldn't have known the word 'impossible' doesn't exist. Nothing is impossible; it just hasn't been proven possible yet.

I can see now just how important that person was, is, and always will be.

That's right, Naruto. You are important.

I guess I look stupid here, standing near your apartment. I don't know if you considered this your home or not, because I wouldn't have. A place only to live in and a house, when you get back, that is empty. When you return, there is no one to wait for you. Coming home, there is no one to say, "Tadaima," to. There is no one to go back to. No one. And yet, you lived all your life experiencing just that without even complaining.

Not once have I ever heard you say anything about the empty apartment you may have called your home. Not once have I heard you grumble how lonely it must have been to go back to no one. How awfully lonely it must have been to have no one tuck you in or kiss you goodnight. It must have been lonely to live alone in that apartment all your life. It must have been so lonely and yet, I have not once heard you say so.

And as I walk towards that apartment you may have called home, I realize that I have never met anyone as strong as you are. As I reach your door, I realize that you probably had problems a kid shouldn't've suffered. And as I walk in your apartment, I realize… I realize… that you probably, iie… you really needed friends.

And I could've given you that.

A lot of us could've.

But we gave it too late. No… It wasn't late. Heh… We gave it just in time. You would've cared less so long as someone acknowledged you, ne? You would've cared less if we became your friends only a day before you… well… moved on. Heck, I think you'd be happy if we acknowledged you when you were dying.

But that's going TOO far… Way _too_ far…

You know, Naruto, a lot of people miss you already, Hinata, Neji, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Shino, TenTen, Lee, Kiba, me, we all miss you. Heck, even Sasuke misses you! In fact, he was the most affected!

I guess that rivalry between the two of you helped him forget things he wanted to but couldn't. I guess that weird kind of relationship you had helped him in ways none of the villagers can.

He really, really misses you. I do, too.

Even the villagers do!

At first, they were happy about it. They were even celebrating that! Needless to say, we were all disgusted. Mind you, Sasuke was so pissed he nearly used Katon on them. If it weren't for Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei, he would've been able to fry those villagers. After a while, they realized something was missing. There was a lack of energy in the air. After a while, the town became really quiet. Peaceful, yes, but quiet.

Dead even...

Like a ghost town…

But again, that's going too far.

It was quiet. There were no more screams of, "Ramen!" to be heard. No more, "I'm gonna be the Hokage, you'll see!" to listen to. There were no more pranks to expect. The villagers were starting to miss all that. It was then they realized how you would sometimes turn the mood from boring to lively, from sad to cheerful. It was then they realized just how important to the town you had been. They realized just how much you sacrificed and suffered because of them.

It took them a while, but they too realized how you played an important role in the village, like everyone else. They realized that you, too, also belonged here. Everyday you could see some of the villagers turn to shout at something, perhaps expecting you to be there or hoping that this was all a prank you made and you'd pop out of nowhere. Some of them even smiled sadly when they passed Ichiraku, knowing how everyday you'd always be seen there. Iruka-sensei would always visit your apartment, cleaning it, maintaining it. Kakashi-sensei would be seen standing near the place you'd always train, a hint of sadness in his eye. A lot us expect you to just appear out of nowhere, laughing your head off at us for seriously believing you died. But a year has passed since then and still… you haven't showed up. You still haven't.

Darn you, Naruto… This is all too troublesome. How very, very troublesome…

Sitting here in your bed, I recall the days we've been through together. I recall the times I'd call you names you despised so much. I recall those times you'd go up to me while I was sitting atop a tree or a roof, asking me silently if you could join me. And I'd always just nod my head, feeling a bit happier someone was beside me. I remember the day you asked me to teach you to play Go and you did get it. I was very amazed that time. And I was proud of you. I truly was, even if I didn't show it. I could go on and on, recalling the times I like so much. I could go on forever thinking how great a friend you were… you are to me. Then I remember the times you'd always make my day brighter…

And I smile…

Because even though you're not here with us I know you're in my memory and in my heart.

"And that'll never change… Ever."

DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not mine. I am merely borrowing them for fun.

Anyway, these are the few people who reviewed last time… Thanks for reviewing!!!

**Kin Uchiha: **Hehe… Was it really sweet? Wahahahahaha!!! Thanks! SasuNaru fan, hu? And you're obsessed… Can't blame you, though… A lot of people are… Hehe… Thanks for reviewing!!! And thanks for telling me it was great… I was really touched! Seriously! Hehe… Well, if you're obsessed with SasuNaru… I'm obsessed with angst… Dunno why I'm telling this but… I feel great people reviewed my fic! Thanks again!

**Sweet Anime Fan: **Yup! Sweet friendship! Wahahahahaha!!! Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate that! Even though it was short! Hehehehehe… Thanks for sparing me a bit of your time to review my ficcie… thanks again!

**Polka Dot: **Yes, those are the sort of things you can say to a dead person… Hehe… thanks for reviewing!!!

**Dark Mimiru-Chan: **You thought it beautiful!!! Waaaaaiiii!!! Thanks!!! Yeah… it was sad, wasn't it? Hehe… I hope you read and review this one as well… Hehe… Thanks for the review again!!! It was much appreciated!!!

**carrot stix: **yeah… so true… so true… it is hard to find a fic that only borders on friendship between Sasuke and Naruto… Hehe… Thanks for appreciating the fact that this fic could be just a friendship one… When one reads too much slash, one becomes a slash addict! Wahahahahah!!!! So please be careful **Kin Uchiha**… Hehe… just kidding! I read slash too, you know… but not that much… gah! Who am I kidding! Argh! Angst! Angst! Angst!

Sorry…

Hehe… anyway, thanks for reading this!!!


	3. Okaerinasai

**Everybody's Sunshine**

**Okaerinasai**

"Sayanora, Iruka-sensei!" called his students as they went out of the classroom.

Iruka sighed happily. Seeing children's happy faces was what he liked most. It reminded him that there was still hope in the world. It told him that no matter how bad the times are, how incredibly fucked up the whole place seemed to be, a future can be seen through the smiling faces of children. Through their smile, you could expect a bright future ahead. In their hands lay the future. And it's up to those who had been there first to teach them, to tell them how much they need to do, to let them see that the world can be a better place to live in. If they deemed it possible…

Iruka had been a child once, as all humans were. There was a time when he was both innocent and ignorant of the things surrounding him. There was a time where he could carelessly play out in the sun all day. There was a time when he was carefree. There was a time when he cared of nothing but the things that he knew to be significant. Like his parents, for example… Like his friends… Or his stuffed dolphin… He could recall days where he played happily with his friends, he could remember those times his parents would treat him out on his birthday's, or whenever they felt like it. He remembered those times his parents would embrace him and he could drown in his parent's loving and caring arms, he recalled those times his parents would tuck him to sleep, kiss him on the forehead, whisper 'Goodnight,' and 'We love you, Iruka,' from the doorway. Those were times he cherished and kept close to his heart. Those were times he loved to recall, even though they brought a dull pain with them. Memories he loved and treasured. Old times he'd like to happen again.

He was snapped from his reminiscing by the rocking of the swing outside. Then he remembered that not everyone had the fortune of having loving parents. A blonde haired boy came to his mind. This boy would always sit on that same swing, rocking it back and forth, back and forth, alone. Always alone… He remembered when he'd look through his window; he'd see the boy, eyes downcast, unsmiling and cheerless. So he'd come out and try to cheer the boy. But he needed to do nothing because when he'd come near the boy and the boy would hear his footsteps; the boy would look up at him, smiling brightly as if nothing was wrong. Then Iruka would ask him if he'd wanted to eat dinner with him, at the Ichiraku, and the boy would always say yes.

The boy would answer smiling. And he liked that because the smile was genuine. It was true. And ever since the day he first asked the boy, he'd always treat him, hoping to see the boy smile that genuine smile of his, at him. And he was never disappointed. Never.

Ever since then, they had developed a bond like brothers, even father and son. And for the first time in many years, Iruka felt content. He knew the boy felt the same or something like it for the boy would look up to him with bright blue eyes, shining with joy and gratitude. Iruka loved those eyes of the boy. He felt like an older brother that way, even a father sometimes. So he looked out for him even though they were not related. He cared for the boy even though the villagers hated the same child he looked out for. Even though he knew what the boy was, he cared for him; brought him up, taught him things none of the villagers cared to do. And he was proud because the boy grew up to be a fine one and a great shinobi. He was proud because he was one of the few who actually had the opportunity to become part of this fine, fine man's life. He felt pleased of the achievements of the one he looked upon as a brother. Everything and anything his surrogate brother did, he supported.

Most of the villagers regretted the things they did to the boy. Actually, all of them did. They realized that the child they called a monster was never a monster or a demon. He never was. And they felt guilty about that.

"Naruto, where are you?"

'I'm sure I'm the only one in the entire village still waiting for your return, Naruto. Although I'm not too sure about Kakashi, or Sasuke, they're always hard to read. Some days I'd expect you to just invade my house, just like the old times, and you'd start bugging me about ramen. Sometimes, when I pass by the Ichiraku, I see you there, slurping your noodles as if it were the end of the world. I'd see you turning around to look at me… Then you'd wave hyperactively at me, just like you'd always do, with those bright eyes of yours, always filled with joy and gratitude. I'd walk towards your usual spot and I'd smile sadly, thinking of the times we had shared on this same bar, on the same spot. I'd then remember the things I've said to you. I'd recall the things you said back, and my smile becomes even sadder. I would recall the things you shared to me, those things that you've never told anyone and those things you dared not tell anyone else but me. Somehow, you being so trustful of me made me happy inside.

'Naruto, you don't know how much your presence meant to the village, to the children, to us. You don't know how much the entire village misses you and acknowledges everything you've ever done. Perhaps it was too late they did that. Anyway, I do hope you come back soon. But even if you don't, I wish that wherever you are, you are truly happy.

'Ever since the war ended between the Sound and Konoha, everything became peaceful. It was peaceful, so peaceful that birds began to make their nests again, making Konoha their homes again. But it was quiet. So quiet that, well… People started to miss those pranks you'd pull. Konohamaru started becoming much louder and boisterous than before. Perhaps he was trying to replace you. Perhaps he wanted to just give life to a dull but peaceful Konoha. Perhaps… No one really knows why. But he became a constant reminder of what you once were. He acted like what we all wanted to see again. You. He's trying so hard to get that feeling of life and comfort back to Konoha.

'But he's giving up, little by little. It's as if he feels that Konoha will never be the same again. I've tried talking to him, but he's so busy now. I'm so busy now. I want to tell him his efforts of lifting the mood up was never put to waste. I've wanted to tell him how much everyone is grateful at his antics and pranks, his constant smile and laughter. But I never got the chance to do so. Hopefully, I'll be able to talk to him before he finally gives up and becomes dull like the rest of us.

'It's funny, Naruto. Ever since the day the villagers noticed how much you were needed in this village. Ever since the day they realized you added life to Konoha, everyone wondered what you were really like. I would answer them truthfully whenever they asked. And every time I'd tell them how you put up with their cold stares and harsh words, they would make this face that showed how much they regretted everything. They would laugh at your mistakes and theirs, some children would cry when I told them how much you put up with. Some adults would cry as well. Others would go to Shikamaru to make him tell them about you, although they would have a hard time trying to get him out of his stupor. They would Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Kiba, Lee, Ten Ten, even Sasuke. They'd go to Kakashi or Tsunade-hime whenever they could or she could. They would even ask Konohamaru or those people you've been in contact with. And every time they'd ask, even though they've heard it so many times, they'd react as if they were hearing it for the first time. It's as if they wanted to be a part of your life, even though they already are, in one way or another.

'I really wish you were here.'

Iruka got up from his chair and went outside. He stopped by the swing and he stared at it, "Naruto…"

The wind blew gently onto his face. Iruka stared at the sky. He looked sadly at it, remembering the days he loved so much. He smiled suddenly, knowing for a fact that the boy, who once sat on this swing alone, was happy too in his life. His smile grew wider when he realized that it was he who made the boy smile for the first time. Or so he likes to think. The smile reached to his eyes when he realized again that the boy really found happiness in the persons the boy thought he could never find it in. Iruka felt the wind agreeing with what he thought. He smiled even more, knowing that for once in his life, he made a difference. Knowing that the boy he loved and cared for as a brother was acknowledged by all.

He smiled to himself, "I feel much better now. I thought that I'd never get this over with. Thinking and blaming myself that you're gone. I really shouldn't have done that. I know you would if anyone of us died, but I know you wouldn't want anyone of us to blame ourselves and mourn so much because of you. You would want us to move on but always keep you in memory," he sighed, "I should do that now. Move on. I will move on! For you and for myself and everyone else for that matter because that is what you would want us to do, ne? But still, can I help it if I hope you're still alive? I mean no one has ever found your body. They found Orochimaru's and everyone else's but not yours. So that gives me a little hope, ne? So I shall hope! But I will move on with my life without regrets and without blaming myself. But I will hope…

"But wait… Hmmm," he pondered, "I wonder if hoping you're still alive means moving on? Gah! I wouldn't know, I don't know," Iruka's face scrunched up in confusion, "Even so, I would still hope. Gah! I don't know what to think anymore! Stupid, stupid me…"

Iruka smiled, "Whatever…"

Walking home, Iruka passed familiar people and he greeted them. Arriving home, he unlocked his door and found the same organized and neat home he lived in the same as he left it. He walked towards his kitchen and started making himself something to eat. Humming a tune he found interesting, he prepared dinner. Finishing that, he sat down and ate.

"Hmm, same news… Icha Icha Paradise volume—what?! Why would anyone write this in a newspaper?! And to think, sold out! Kakashi must be happy… Let's see, no troubles, no nothing… This is boring…"

Setting aside the newspaper he surveyed his home. He frowned suddenly, "What's that?"

He got up from his chair, "A letter? How come I didn't see this with my other mails? Must've replaced it… Cool! Finally, something happened out of the ordinary!" He said happily.

"No address, funny… And strange!" Iruka opened the letter and read,

'I'm home, Iruka-sensei.'

Iruka ran to see Kakashi with the name, "Naruto…" tumbling out from his mouth.

Finally arriving in Kakashi's apartment, he knocked on his door, waiting impatiently for someone to answer, 'Really, I don't know why I ran to him, even though I could've went straight to the Hokage.' He thought rather regretfully.

"Is no one ever gonna open this door for me?" he mumbled to himself, "Maybe I should've gone straight to the Hokage…"

"Yo."

Iruka frowned, "Finally, after one million years!"

"What's up, Iruka? Why the sudden visit?"

"Does this seem familiar to you," he held up the letter.

"I can't say, Iruka. I can't just remember someone's handwriting!" Kakashi said.

"Well, I can. And I think this is from—,"

Kakashi swiped the letter from Iruka's hands, "Naruto!"

"That's right! So I'm wondering if you—,"

"Come on, Iruka! We gotta see if he really is here!" Kakashi said as he ran towards Naruto's apartment.

"Matte, Kakashi! We have to inform the Hokage first!" yelled Iruka as he ran after Kakashi, "Shouldn't we tell her first?!"

"Informing her can wait. We have to know of he's here or not."

Iruka smiled, 'So Kakashi did hope that Naruto was still alive. Like me…'

Upon arriving Naruto's apartment, they stopped,panting hard, "Here we go," Kakashi said as he unlocked the door with the use of Iruka's spare, which they didn't need to use 'cause the door was already unlocked, "Strange…"

But Iruka didn't think so. He ran inside, taking up the mess of the apartment.

"I guess it's still as messy as ever," Kakashi said, not knowing that Iruka would clean the place every time he had the chance to.

"It shouldn't be messy," was all Iruka said as he walked around.

"What shouldn't be?" Kakashi said, following the smaller man, "The apartment?"

"Un… I clean this every time I can."

Kakashi's eyebrows rose, "Iruka…"

"The bedroom!" Iruka exclaimed as he ran towards the bedroom.

"Iruka, wait! You don't know who this person could be! He could be an impostor out to get you for all we know!" Kakashi said, unable to hide the concern his voice produced.

Iruka screamed suddenly, "Kakashi!"

Kakashi ran as fast as he could, "Iruka, I'm coming!"

Kakashi saw Iruka crouched over someone on the bed. Someone with blonde hair to be exact…

Iruka looked at him, "He's back."

He saw that Iruka was smiling at him. He smiled back, wider than ever before, "Un… He's home…"

Kakashi walked over to where Naruto lay sleeping.

And as Iruka brushed the blonde hair away from the boy's face, Kakashi heard him whisper, "Okaerinasai, Naruto…"

Kakashi could only smile even wider, 'Okeari, indeed.'

Gah! That was fast, ne? When I read Kitty's review I thought, 'Wow! Someone read my mind!' And I decided to write again. But really, what's with the all caps? Hehe… Hope that doesn't mean you're mad or anything…

Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed again! You really made my day!

Kitty: Yeah, Naruto is alive. Only, Iruka and Kakashi knows… I wonder… What if they won't tell anyone, ne? And they dress Naruto up like someone coz Naruto doesn't believe that everyone wants to see him… Haha! What do you think? We kinda thought the same thing when I first wrote this… Hehe… Cool, ne?

thei-kun: bows Thanks for that! Hehe… Hope I'd hear from you again!

Kin Uchiha: Waaaa!!! Angst is fun! Coolest thing in the world of fan fiction! In my opinion… I prefer angst to slash, I guess the only reason why I read slash is coz there're a lot of angst in these kinds of stories, ne? Hehe… I wondered the same thing, 'Why did I make Shikamaru so sappy?' Then I laughed, "Coz I felt like it!" Oh yeah, Naruto didn't kill himself… He was just missing… Can't have anyone killing themselves in my fics… I don't like that… Reading that stuff is fine, though! And I did say that you could take this fic in any way. Whether you think it's slash or not is really up to the readers… Thanks for reviewing!!!

angel007: Yeah! I thought Shikamaru's piece was better than what I did with Sasuke's… Weird… I did one on Iruka! And you're welcome! Thanks for reviewing!

Crow-Sensei: take the last lines out? Why? Preachy? Hehe… I guess… I've been thinking about that, though… It won't make a difference even if I take it out, right? Ah well… Shikas? Livejournal? Really? They'd love it? Hehe… How will I post it though? I'm glad you liked the first chapter. And it's not slash if you don't want it to be… Thanks so much for reviewing!!! And thanks for the compliments! I'm really, really grateful and honored someone thought of my writing that way! Thanks so much again!

Kyuubi-kun: Hehe… It's pretty? Thanks! No, Naruto didn't die. They just thought he did. But in truth, he just went missing. Ya know, when he and Orochimaru fought they found Oro's body dead but they never found Naruto's… That's what happened… Gald you liked my fic! Thanks for reviewing!

cicke: Yeah, I was hoping to write more chapters in everyone's POV's but I don't think I could do that. I can't relate to other characters in Naruto. It just so happens that I like Shikamaru and Sasuke… He's a part of Naruto's life as his best friend and… whatever people think he may be. Thanks for telling me it's good! And for the review too!!! Wahahahahahahahaha!!! Gah! Sugar high!

ghostninja85: Iruka Pov, check! Now, on to Kakashi's! Hehe… No, Naruto's not dead; he just went missing so they assumed he died coz it's been so long… Hehe… That's what happened… Gah! I guess I confused all of you, ne? You love SasuNaru? I don't love it, but I like it! I like angst stuff more! Hehe… Thanks for the review!!!

Jen: Yeah, when I read your review I felt the same thing. Sasuke did seem to say, "I miss you," over and over again… Maybe I should change that one, ne? Really? You cried? Waaaaaaaaaahhhh!!! That's a great compliment! I wanted to touch people with my fics… Thanks for that!!!

Kitsune No Youkai: Sad? Yey! I was hoping it would be!!! I made another chappie!!! Thanks for reviewing!!!

chibified kitsunes: Faves list? Wow!!! Thanks!!! You thought it was angsty? I was really hoping it would be!!! Thanks! You said it was beautiful… That's a great compliment!!! I swear! I was planning on making POV's from all of them but that would be hard, right? I mean, I can't really relate to every character in Naruto… So I didn't… And I couldn't… I could make one for Kakashi, though. Hehe… Thanks for reviewing again!!!

Dark Mimiru-Chan: Hehe… Cute? Thanks!!! I really was hoping it would turn out sad. Yeah! Go Naruto! Hehe… Thanks again!!!

Anyway, I'm really sorry I took so long… I kinda got the Laruku fever and I'm so disappointed! I mean, how could they? Don't they care about their fans here in the Philippines? It's just so frustrating sometimes, knowing you'll never be able to see your idols in person even though they could come here. Argh! I really want to see them perform live. But I can't go to Japan coz… well… I can't afford that, can I? I wish I could! Even though there're a few fans here, which I don't believe, they could still come here! There were a lot of unknown bands that came here! And they're songs were so jologs but people still came to watch them, right? Just because those guys looked kinda good… But if you compare them with hyde or tetsu! Walang laban! Grabe! I swear! Hyde's one of the most handsome guy I've ever seen, not to mention beautiful! Even tetsu! Argh! Sorry, I can't help it! I just had to do something to release my frustration! Maybe they could come in an anime convention, right? Oh, please! Ilang gabi ko an tong pinapanalangin! Grabe!

Wahahahahahahaha!!! Sorry for that… Can't help it. For the next chapter, I'm gonna do it in Kakashi's POV. By the way, did you guys notice how I wrote Kakashi and Iruka's part? Gah! Implications of slash for you KakaIru lovers out there! If you don't like it, don't think it is! Hehe… Thanks for reading again!!!


	4. Empty No More

Author's Note to make things clear: Finally I've decided to update this. I got really guilty. But anyway, here it is! Just a warning though… This thing completely has turned into an AU. I've got no idea what's happening with the series anymore and I don't really know if Oro's really attacked Konoha after Sasuke joined him or something… See? I don't even remember that! So that I won't insult anyone with my illiteracy of the Naruto series, I'm going to make it clear that this fic's AU. The things Naruto are going to say are all totally made up, so I'm sorry if they're really lame. But really, the reason why Naruto has been gone for more than a year is not important and has got nothing to do with the plot. So… Read on! Enjoy! 

DISCLAIMER: Naruto isn't mine. I'm just borrowing them for fun!

WARNING: There may be some grammatical/typo errors there so, I'm sorry.

**Everybody's Sunshine**

**Chapter 4: Empty No More**

Iruka had insisted to stay in Naruto's house that night. You could really tell he was excited for morning to come. Me, however… I was skeptic. Why had Naruto come back now? After three years? Why did he tell Iruka and not the Hokage? Or me for that matter… But that doesn't matter I guess. He's back. And that's what is important. Naruto had become such an important part of everybody's lives. Some things wouldn't have been possible without him. Sasuke wouldn't even be here if it weren't for him. _I_ wouldn't even be this happy if it weren't for him. He just made things so lively, ne? I think a lot of people know about that.

"Ohayou, Kakashi-san!" Iruka said happily.

I knew it. Iruka was on a high again. He was that predictable… though he could be so unpredictable sometimes. And that mystifies me. No matter, if Iruka's happy, I guess everything will be okay. So long as he's happy, ne!

"Ohayou, Iruka. Naruto?"

Iruka smiled at me, "He's still sleeping. I wonder what made him so tired to just practically throw himself on his bed and sleep?"

I sighed and shook my head, smiling, "Aren't you used to him yet? C'mon Iruka. This is Naruto we're talking about. This is just like him."

Iruka laughed, "I guess you're right, Kakashi."

I laughed along with him feeling very relaxed. I wasn't so before and it made me wonder. How can someone's laughter make me happy?

"Nee, Iruka?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Naruto's changed? How do you think he'd react to us? Why would he just come back now?"

I had a million questions in my head, all longing to be answered. I knew Iruka didn't know the answers and was probably as curious as me, possibly even more. But I can't help it. Naruto… Somehow, Naruto had wedged himself in my heart. When I was once indifferent and withdrawn, with him, Sasuke and Sakura, I didn't seem to be. Everything's changed since I accepted the Hokage's invitation to teach these Genins, since I got stuck with them, since I started getting fond of my students. It wasn't a noticeable change but it was there nonetheless.

I saw Iruka shake his head and he said, "I wouldn't know, Kakashi. I hope I do. I really do."

Our thoughts averted to Naruto after that. The brat was finally stirring awake!

"Finally. It's eleven o'clock in the morning and he's still sleeping."

Iruka slaps me with the wooden spoon he was using to cook a decent breakfast for Naruto and said, "Shut up, Kakashi! Let him wake up."

"But wouldn't I help him wake up even faster if I make A LOT OF NOISE LIKE THIS!"

I get another smack on the head. Even though it was quite painful, because obviously Iruka was a man, I was amused. It was fun seeing Iruka so annoyed.

Naruto was groaning now. Yep. My plan had worked. He was finally waking up, the log.

Slowly, Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a while. He had this contented look on his face, as if… As if he was happy he was here. Maybe he was though. You could always tell from his eyes. Those eyes I have come to be fond of and have missed so much.

Iruka started to move and that alerted Naruto to the other occupants of his tiny apartment. He looked at us, bewildered. He stared at us, eyes disbelieving.

"Iruka-sensei? Kakashi-sensei?" Both Iruka and I were stunned. It _had_ been so long. It had really been so long since I've seen Naruto, heard him talk, and seen his smile. And then I start to wonder where the hell this kid's been and what he's been up to. Somehow, Naruto's managed to make me soft like Iruka.

When Iruka finally came over his reverie, when he had barely opened his mouth to say, _Naruto_, said person threw himself at him and hugged him as tight as he could, making Iruka choke by surprise. They were both pushed back; seeming how tall Naruto was now. It wasn't that noticeable at first since he was sleeping, but the difference in height was extremely obvious. Naruto's hair was longer now, his face a bit less tanned than before, his body had turned leaner but muscular.

But out of all the changes in Naruto, there was one thing that seemed hadn't changed. His eyes. They held as much brightness and passion in them as before and strangely, I felt relieved by that. All my dark thoughts turned to ashes as I looked at those eyes. After all, aren't your eyes the windows of your soul? And it was always like that with Naruto. You could see his emotions quite clearly just by looking at them. As I looked deeper though, I saw something in them that I've never seen in those depths before. Maturity.

I smiled. He really had grown up. A few years after his disappearance and the boy has grown up.

He looks up at me as he hugs Iruka and smiles at me. I smile back almost instantly. 'He hasn't changed.' As an afterthought I added, 'Not much.' Because he has changed. Shucks. I am a very confused person, aren't I?

"Naruto." I greet him, "Welcome back."

He breaks away from Iruka's hug and comes over to me, smiling like the idiot he is he says, "Thanks."

I raise my brow and ruffle his hair. I take note in the fact that I don't need to reach too low to mess it. "You've grown." But it was obvious enough as it is.

He smirks at me and asks, "What have you been doing, Kakashi-sensei? For the time I've been gone? I hope you've gotten over reading those hentai things and have gotten yourself a real woman to do it with."

"NARUTO!" Iruka yells. That comment, perhaps, had hit Iruka as well. His face was as red as a tomato.

Naruto turns to him and says, "Awww, Iruka-sensei! Don't tell me you two haven't gotten yourselves girlfriends yet? After all this time? Come on! Time won't be waiting! You two are getting older by the minute!" He laughs and his laughter was as carefree as I had remembered it.

I smile yet another time that day. It's amazing how just a single person can change another person's life so much just in a day. "Naruto, you baka. That isn't something to talk about right before you wake up. And it isn't the right topic to be discussing after you've come back."

I turned serious then. Taking that as a sign, Naruto turned serious too. So did Iruka.

"Where have you been?"

Naruto smiled, though a bit sadly. He really had matured. If he hadn't, he'd be yelling away, firing curses at me, telling me to shut up and to mind my own business or that he's fine and he doesn't know what I'm talking about. But this Naruto…this Naruto didn't.

"Gomen nasai. Hontou ni gomen nasai." He started, "When Orochimaru attacked Konoha, I got lost didn't I? I was fighting in the forest, trying to clean up the remaining enemies around the village. I was doing fine when the bastard Orochimaru appeared suddenly. We started fighting and I somehow knew he was trying to escape. He was weaker than ever, so I fought him." Naruto smiled sadly, "Little did I know he had something up his sleeves. That move had hit me hard on the head. I felt him toss me somewhere and then I felt like I was falling. I remember I hit water and I thought that that was the end for me. I remember I thought that it was probably the last time I'd see the sun. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew… Well, actually. I didn't kow anything afterwards. I had completely lost my memory. All of them."

"Orochimaru must've thrown you on the river," Iruka looked worriedly at Naruto, "It's a miracle you survived that. That river's currents are monstrous."

Naruto nodded, "I know."

"Where did you end up?" I asked.

He laughed, "I ended up in a non-ninja village. An old couple saw me by the river and they took me in. During those years I've been gone, I was their son," Naruto said wistfully, as if remembering how happy those times had been. It would be, of course. It'd be the first time Naruto would have a real family. That would be the first time he'd call someone _Okaa-san_ and _Otoo-san_.

I smile at him and I urged him to continue, "How did your memories come back, then?"

"Well… When 'kaa-san died, 'too-san told me everything. How they both found me by the river, how wounded I had been and how they took care of me. He told me he was sorry. But I already knew that story so I said that it was okay, that it's supposed to be me who's supposed to say thank you. He shook his head and handed me my forehead protector.

"When he handed it to me, everything came back. The river. The war. The blood. Everything came back. Then I started remembering people. Iruka-sensei. Hokage. Shikamaru. Sasuke. Sakura. Choji. Kiba. Lee. Ino. TenTen. Shino. Neji. Hinata. You. Then tears started forming and I couldn't help it and I cried. 'Too-san told me to come back here after we buried 'kaa-san. I didn't want to. I knew you guys could live without me anyways. But 'too-san firmly shook his head and told me that I should go back. He told me it was 'kaa-san's last wish: That I'd remember everything and I'd go back to where I belong.

"I told him that that was where I belonged. But he still shook his head and just smiled sadly at me. He said that that wasn't where I really should be, that I should be here and that there might be some people who might want me here."

He looked at us and said, "That's why I'm here now."

Iruka looked like he was about to cry. He went over to Naruto, gathered him in a fierce embrace and whispered, "Naruto, you baka." I was right. Iruka was crying now. "Didn't you know there are a lot of us here who were saddened because you didn't come back? A lot of us were depressed because no one could find you. Didn't you know Tsunade-hime wanted to give you a hero's burial because of what you've shown even though the people was against it at first? A lot of us got frustrated because we couldn't find your body anywhere. I was hopeful. I knew you'd be alive somewhere. So I waited. I waited all these years for you. A lot of us were still waiting even a year after you've disappeared and I'm afraid they've lost hope. But I still waited, ne.

The village has become so empty without you. Some of the villagers would stand by the ramen stand and stare at it with a wistful look on their face. Some of them would just expect you to appear out of nowhere and say it was all a joke. Sasuke keeps on visiting your grave. Shikamaru would visit your apartment every now and then. Sakura would always offer flowers at your grave. Kakashi… Well, when I'd walk past you training grounds, I'd see him there, a faraway look in his eyes. A lot has changed, Naruto. Konohamaru's even given up on pulling off pranks. He's studying hard, trying to become like you someday, he says."

Iruka pulled back to see Naruto crying. Iruka smiled at him, brushed the few stray strands of hair from his face and said, "But it's okay now, Naruto. You're back."

Seeing both of them so emotional made me want to cry, too. Damn them, really. _I_ can't cry. I can't!

Naruto started laughing through his tears and said, "I thought no one wanted me here! I forgot there was still you!" He looked at me, "And Kakahi-sensei! And minna! So I'm so sorry! Gomen! Gomen ne, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei… Hontou ni gomen nasai…"

I patted him on the back and told him, "Hasn't Iruka told you it's okay? We forgive you. You're back and that's all that matters to us."

He smiled at me and I smile back. I sigh in contentment. It's true. I did miss his smile. Funny how I just realized it now. But, no matter. He's here. He's back. And the village would be empty no more.

Yehey! I finished a chapter! Hehehe… It's been so long, right?

To:

**Acacia Jules: **Thanks! Here! I posted! So sorry it took so long…J

**boredathome: **Yup! Naruto's ALIVE! Gasp! Hehehe… Nope, you're not overdramatic. I'm like that, too. Sometimes. Thanks for reviewing!

**thei: bows** Thanks for reviewing the other chapter! Gomen. I know. I took so long making this one too. )

**Kitty: **YES! NARUTO IS ALIVE! Hehehe… Change his looks, huh? I think that'd be necessay, right? Thanks for reviewing!

**chibified kitsunes: **I updated! Yey! Thanks again for reviewing, ne! I'm so lost in the Naruto series I hardly know anything new! If there are inaccuracies, let me know. It'd be greatly appreciated!

**A Fan: **

**Kin Uchiha: **Hehehe… Sasuke doesn't still know Naruto's alive. They just assumed he died because after the "war" they couldn't find Naruto's body anywhere. Sorry for that. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kittfox: **Hehehe… I wonder what punishment will there be for me? I updated finally, though?

**Aikuchi Shikaku, don, Shinsei Tukiko, carrot stix:) , kurokioku, NecroButcher: **Thanks for the reviews! All of them mean so much to me!

I hope next chapter would come faster… Hehe… thanks again!


	5. To Have Fun

AN: Finally, the fifth chapter. Hehehe... Took a long time, didn't it? Anyways, enjoy reading!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I'm just borrowing them for fun.

WARNING: Might have grammatical and/or typo errors. So, I'm sorry for that.

**Everybody's Sunshine**

**Chapter 5: To Have Fun **

Boring. That would be the word to describe this day. Ever since the last war, peace had reigned. There was totally nothing to do. And even me -ME- who would always want to have nothing to do is terribly rotting in boredom. The Genin don't even know how lucky they are! At least they had _something_ to do. Even the Jounin senseis are lucky. All in all, it was troublesome.

Makes you wish more that Naruto was, –is- here.

At least he knew how to have fun. There were never really stale moments with him, as he ends up in trouble most, if not all the time. And the fact that trouble seems to be following his very steps all the while. Nevertheless, Naruto is the epitome of fun. To tell the truth, even kids these days don't know how to have fun anymore. Perhaps they're getting ready for a war that will most probably never happen. Perhaps they were scarred and are scared to let that happen again. Heh, who am I kidding? I'm part of that generation. I'm part of those kids who aren't able to have fun. Why, you ask? Let's just say that, yes, probably we are all scarred, probably we don't want to fight unprepared again.

Or maybe because _he_ isn't here.

Either way, if none of us does something about it, I think Konoha will end up a real ghost town for sure. Not in the deserted way but more of, no spirit. Sure, people still go around town, doing their routines, taking care of each of our own responsibilities, and just basically living. But it's all so –boring-. Who would've thought peace would turn out this way?

It somehow makes you want to wish that –something- would happen.

As I walk around, heading to my favorite rooftop, I see Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei coming out of Ichiraku. Strange, really. Iruka-sensei, okay. He goes to the famous ramen stand once in a while. But Kakashi-sensei? He hasn't even been showing up in meetings lately. And now here he is, with Iruka-sensei, eating in Ichiraku? With a, well, you can see it clearly through his mask anyway, a _smile_ on his face! I shake my head.

How troublesome.

I frown upon seeing that they had bought take out as well. I didn't know they ate so much! It was as if they bought that for another. Who, I couldn't even guess. But, seeing as this is still a boring day, I miraculously decide to find out. So I went up behind them and asked, "Iruka-sensei? Who's your guest?"

He turned to me, surprised. He smiled at me then, greeted me and replied, "My guest? Oh, no one special. He just wasn't up to going out today, so I volunteered to buy him food."

I raised my brows as I eyed Iruka-sensei's take out, "He must be a real eater, your guest. You bought him a ton load of ramen, sensei." He just laughed, albeit a little nervously. I frowned, suspicious. Something here was amiss.

"Ah, Shikamaru, you're a curious one, aren't you?" Kakashi-sensei said, "It doesn't matter who our guest is." _Our? _Something is going on. "But," he continued, "If you want, you could come with us to meet him. How about it?"

I shrugged. Sure, it was interesting. Sure, it could be something to do. And yes, there was that _particular_ look Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei had, which was quite suspicious…

But I miss my clouds already.

So I declined. "Maybe some other time, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka-sensei seemed disappointed with my answer, "Oh come on, Shikamaru. You'll like him."

_Like him?_ What is Iruka-sensei talking about? I looked at him disbelieving. He laughed at my expression. But he marched on, "He's an interesting enough kind of guy and he's your age. I think you'll find a lot of things in common with him. Come on, Shikamaru. You aren't dong anything yet anyway, right?"

I thought about it. Not doing anything. Of course I was doing something! I was walking here, thinking my thoughts, planning to watch the clouds again and sleep. Yes, I believe I was doing something. But… Oh well. If Iruka-sensei says so, might as well. Kakshi-sensei's expression reads something between those lines, too.

So I gave in and said yes.

Both Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei smiled at me. Oh, brother. What have I gotten myself into now? And all in the name of boredom.

How… sad.

I followed Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei in silence, thinking, as usual. And because of that, I never noticed the strange looks they were giving me, nor where the hell we were heading. Before I knew it, I was in the place I told myself not to go to anymore. After all, what could going to a dead person's apartment do? It certainly couldn't bring the dead back, right? Right?

I was really confused, to say the least. What _were_ we doing here?

"Sensei? This isn't your house. This is Naruto's."

They just smiled at me, motioned me to go in and nodded. "Yes, Shikamaru, this is Naruto's apartment."

"Then what are we doing here? Aren't I supposed to meet your guest? You know, the one I might find to my liking?"

But Iruka-sensei merely smiled at me. Smiled at me! For crying out loud! What's with these people and smiling at me? It's as if they were in a conspiracy together! Really, that smile was ticking the hell out of me. I frowned at them both as they went in. Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei were blocking my view of the tiny apartment so I couldn't see who the hell their stupid guest was. I sighed as I said, "Stop mocking me! I'm fed up with you guys smiling like idiots! I'm going back to what I was doing before… Jeez, I think I'm going insane!" I whirled around, ready to leave, when a voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Shikamaru?"

I blinked. That voice sounded _so_ familiar.

I felt like I was starring in a movie. You know, when the lead actor's long-lost-precious-person suddenly shows up and everything goes slow mo? It was stupid, but that was what was happening to me.

"Shikamaru? Is that you?"

And I blink again. Whose voice was that again? I didn't turn around. For fear that my assumptions be wrong and have my hopes crushed once again. Iie, I didn't like my hopes crushed. No one does. And this time… This time… It seemed _so_ real and… and…

I heard someone get up from a chair inside the room, "Shikamaru? Hey, come on! Don't you remember me?"

Remember you? REMEMBER YOU! You're supposed to be dead, for crying out loud! Jeez! Why don't you remain dead and leave me alone?

Then I heard a few cautious steps coming towards me and I tense.

Is this real? Could it be real? Is he really back? Alive?

"Nee, Shikamaru? Stay for a while. I'll even share my ramen with you tonight if you want! It's… It's just been so long since I've seen… seen you guys. I've been planning to, you know, visit you all. But… But I keep on thinking that you're all much better off without me. And that I'll just be another thorn at your side… Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei have been trying to tell me that that's not true but… but…"

I turn around finally, somehow sure that he's really _there_.

I see him. I'm _seeing_ him. So how come I can't bring myself to believe that it's real? That the baka really is here?

He had his gaze set down on the floor then. Somehow I knew he had a frown on his face, something everyone rarely sees on Naruto. When he looked up though, probably realizing how long the silence has been hanging, possibly curious why I haven't made a sound to move yet, there it was: His frown. He was frowning at me. Not the angry one, mind you, it was the kind that appears when you're sad.

I shook my head, smiled and whispered, "Was a baka, is a baka, and will always be a baka."

And as fast as lightning, the sad frown disappeared. Replaced completely by the angry one.

"Oi! Who do you think you are! I'm not a baka! I was just thinking that maybe… perhaps you guys…" He faltered and I smiled even wider.

"My point exactly. Baka Naruto."

"Shikamarau! I was being nice here and then this is how you repay me! I was going to share my RAMEN with you! MY RAMEN!"

Ah, yes. His ramen. Naruto and his ramen. You'd think that it was the most important thing in the world the way he was declaring it. I laughed, my smile growing even wider by the second, if that was even possible.

"I'd almost forgotten how obsessive you are with ramen." The angry frown disappeared, replaced completely by a confused look. So I explained, "It's just that… You've been gone for a really long time, Naruto. Maybe it wasn't so long for you. But hell, it felt like centuries to us! Do you know how worried we were when you never came back? Or how incredibly stupid we must have been searching for you for days on end only to go back in vain! Or how much the village has changed ever since you've been gone? Did you even realize that, maybe, perhaps, your FRIENDS could be worried to death about you! And that—,"

I couldn't stop myself.

I've been keeping all these in me for quite a long time. Everyone knew me as calm and completely in control of myself, but I wasn't all the time. I hated how I couldn't answer my own questions. How everyone could never give me an answer suffice enough for me. Every answer I could think of all seemed stupid to me. But then again, we were stupid to have never been able to realize things about Naruto, too. How lonely he must've been most of the time, how he must've kept that stupid smiley mask on for us, how he must've felt when we kept on stepping on his dreams, how… how… Damn, I am not going through this again.

I shook myself. This wasn't how I should be saying hello to someone whom I've been missing since he's gone, well, missing. Presumed dead, more like. This wasn't how it's supposed to work. In movies, the characters experiencing this are idiotically happy, shedding tears of joy, laughing their hearts out, chatting nonstop on what had been happening on both the characters lives, jumping around like monkeys, or hugging even. Not to mention, kissing.

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru."

I blinked yet again. Was this the same Naruto I've met years ago? I looked at him, more closely this time, and realized changes, though subtle, with him.

I was surprised, to say the least, when I heard him utter those words silently, sincerely.

He's certainly matured.

By this time, both Kakshi-sensei and Iruka-sensei were at both ends of the room, giving Naruto and I space to sort each other out. I hadn't noticed them moving, evidence how distracted and disturbed I was upon seeing my long lost friend. They were watching us, analyzing, calculating. It was pretty obvious by now why Iruka-sensei volunteered to buy his _guest_ ramen, why ramen, and why at the Ichiraku. And it was obvious, too, why both Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei were both nervous when I asked. They must've been the first ones to see Naruto back. How they reacted, I could only guess. But they must understand why I was acting the way I was.

Didn't Naruto care about us? Didn't Naruto ever think what would we feel when he disappeared? Wasn't he the one ranting on about friendships and the like? Wasn't he even _thinking_!

It was a long time before I said anything. I knew the silence, -my silence-, was disturbing them. Mostly Naruto, I presume. Well, he deserves it. Going away and leaving like that. If he had just asked permission if he could leave, then maybe, maybe I would be forgiving. And only if his reasons weren't stupid like he felt his friends thought he was a burden…

I blinked. Wait a minute. I mentally smacked myself. It was me who was stupid. Of course Naruto wouldn't know. Of course Naruto wouldn't think we would worry. He probably thought him leaving would be good. Yes, he did say something along those lines a while ago, didn't he?

Jeez, why do I always end up embarrassing myself when my emotions pent up like that?

So I sighed and asked, "Why?"

"Why what? Why I'm sorry? Well, I'm sorry that I left and that—,"

I cut him off, "No, Naruto. Why? Why did you leave?"

He was silent for a while. And upon looking at his expression, I knew this was going to be a long story. And a story I wouldn't like. He took a breath, and explained, while we were standing. Needless to say, after that, I was regretting not sitting down. Not that it was a way, way, long story. Just that, I needed to think things through. I guess I was right. He really, really needed to know he had friends. And the fact that we weren't saying anything about it didn't help.

Now I'm given a second chance. And I'm not wasting that chance for anything. After all, if you had amnesia, it wouldn't be your fault that things like this would happen, right? Right.

I shook my head and sighed.

"Shikamarau? You still mad at me?"

"Mad at you! I'm furious! When did you arrive, huh? Why didn't you tell the rest of us? You know, you could've barged into my house, even in my room, yelling for me to get you ramen, and I wouldn't've cared! Heck, I don't think any one of us would've. Well, maybe if you barged in Sakura or Ino… You know how they are. And well, maybe if you barged while I was showering, too. Or when—,"

He laughed.

And I couldn't help but smile. Yes, I missed that laugh. Yes, I missed that smile. And now it's back. For good.

"Nee, Naruto?"

"Yeah, Shikamaru?"

"You won't leave again, right?"

He looked at me as if I were crazy, "Are you kidding me? If I always get a welcome as warm as this, why would I want to! And besides, I get to have free ramen, care of Iruka-sensei, of course!" He laughed again at that. Yup, I had thought that Iruka-sensei would do something like that.

We talked afterwards. Talked as if we haven't seen each other in a long time, which was true. We talked about a lot of things, important things, silly things, random things. We talked about the village, how it had changed, how peace means boredom when you don't know how to have fun.

"Hey, Naruto. Now that you're back, when are you planning to show yourself to the rest of the population?" I was grinning manically at this.

And because of that, the three of them, meaning him, Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei, were looking at me suspiciously. "What are you on about, Shikamaru?"

"Well…"

I think both Naruto and I were on the same page, as was Kakashi-sensei. Iruka-sensei didn't have a clue.

Naruto "hmm-ed" and laughed, "I think I want to give them a big surprise. What do you guys think?"

Kakashi-sensei nodded in affirmation, "I think you should. Not too big, though. Some people might have a heart attack."

Iruka-senei, though, frowned, "I think it's better if you just did it the normal way, Naruto. Surprises aren't exactly a good idea. Especially on things such as this."

"But Iruka-sensei! It's going to be fun!"

"Which reminds me, Naruto," I said, "Tomorrow's your official death anniversary."

"My official death anniversary?" He chuckled, "How cool is that? It'd be a great opportunity to tell them I'm really alive and not dead on my death anniversary. Won't they be surprised!"

"Now, Naruto," this was Iruka-sensei, "It's nice to have your mischievous self back and all… But planning a prank on that day isn't a good—,"

"Iruka," Kakashi-sensei interrupted, "Don't you think it'd be fun to let Naruto announce to everyone that he's alive in the most Naruto-ish way?"

"_Naruto-ish way_? Kakashi—,"

In the end, the fight was three versus one. Iruka-sensei had finally agreed, but on one condition: The surprise shouldn't be _too_ shocking.

All of us laughed at that. Yeah, right. With Naruto back, who knows what'll happen?

It was late already. And even though I am a certified ninja, my parents still and do have the authority to worry. So I got up and told them I had to go. Naruto said he was glad I didn't explode too much about this; he said, too, that he was kind of amazed that I was actually agreeing to do something like that. I just laughed at that and said that I could be pretty nasty sometimes. I waved at him after that and went on my merry way home.

Upon arriving home, my parents noticed a change, though very little, in me. They said that I was "happier" and "more lively" than the past days, and that they were glad that, "I was going back to my original self". Yeah, I am sure glad as well. They asked me what I did during the day and what had taken me so long to go back home and almost miss dinner. I just shrugged and tried to hide the smirk that was coming. I told them that I just realized a few things while cloud watching. They smiled at that, and I was relieved that they took that. Okaa-san told me to wash up before eating. But before I could go up the stairs, they told me again that they were happy to see that "I was going back to my original self".

I turned to my parents then and smiled, "Yeah, I suppose I am." I trudged a few steps up before turning again and saying thoughtfully, "You know, kaa-san, tou-san, up there on the roof… I realized many, many things. One of them is: The clouds doesn't seem so boring anymore."

I could practically see them there, with a stunned expression on their faces. Yeah, I don't think the clouds would be boring anymore.

I smiled as I thought about the events that would happen the next day, "I'm going to have a lot hell of fun."

-0-0-0-

Kazama Sophia: You said, "_Ah I just love this kind of stories, especially the part when the hero returns and evrybody gets shocked about it!" _Yup, me too! That's one of the reasons why I made this. Thanks for reviewing!

rabidbutterfly: Hahahahaha! I honestly thought you were serious at first. You probably were. But yeah, I guess that was kinda harsh... Thanks for reviewing anyways!

sarah-sama: Last time you said, "_can't wait to see everyones reactions to naru-chan being alive!" _Almost there! Shikamaru's done though! Hehehe.. Hope you liked this one.

shizu2: Yup! I understood everything! Don't worry! Glad you liked it!

Uzumaki-Girl: It brought you to tears? Wow. I never thought I could do that! Thanks for reviewing! And I hope you liked this one!

genbo: I continued! Thanks for taking the time to review!

chibified kitsunes: Sorry about all those mistakes. Thanks for pointing them out! I haven't changed anything, though. Hehehe... I think I'll add that scene somewhere. Just not with all the characters you suggested. After all, Shikamaru's done, right? I hope I did him justice. Thanks for that!

Thank you all for reviewing! All reviews make my day:D


	6. With A Smile

AN: Yesssss! I finished this at last! Sorry for the long wait! This time, the chapter isn't in the 1st person point of view. I kinda forgot I was going with that and when I realized it, I was already halfway through. So, I hope the change is okay. Enjoy:D

Last thing: This is for Sakura and Ino fans! I hope I did their characters justice.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I'm just borrowing them for fun.

**Everybody's Sunshine**

**Chapter 6: With A Smile**

She almost missed the blonde.

Heck. Who was she kidding? She really, truly misses him.

It was a known fact that the blonde had a crush in her. Those who did not know were probably deaf or just plain ignorant. After all, how could you miss his incessant tries to win a date, a kiss… or a smile… from her? In time, she had grown accustomed to it, pushing it at the back of her mind, treating it as an exasperating whisper.

"It's just that annoying prick, Naruto," she would say.

Then suddenly, everything changes. Naruto no longer followed her around. Naruto no longer tried to make himself look good in front of her. Naruto no longer irritated the hell out of her with his quirks. Indeed, he no longer can.

"He's dead. Get over it, Sakura. He's dead." Over and over she told herself. Sadly, she never got over it.

Sure Naruto was annoying. Sure he was a ways off from Sasuke. Sure Naruto was such an idiot. And, oh god, was Naruto such a loser.

But he had kept his promise.

He had brought Sasuke back. Alive. Sane.

And when she realized that, when she began to read underneath the underneath, when she remembered how Naruto just always seemed to be just _there_ when she needed someone badly… He wasn't such a loser, or as annoying, or an idiot after all.

He was just that. Naruto.

Loud, brash Naruto, who seemed to irk her and distract her away from her misery at the same time. Cheerful and bright Naruto, who would at first make her wince, made her smile, too.

But he was gone now.

Gone. Just before she realized that he, indeed, had been a good and better friend. Just when she realized that all he ever wanted was recognition. Just when she realized she could and should have given him that. And just when she realized that…

She was sorry.

"Sorry for ever treating you so bad. Sorry for turning you down for a simple dinner every time. Sorry for shouting at you when you didn't deserve it. Sorry for always siding with Sasuke even though he was wrong and you were right. Sorry for ignoring you. Sorry… Sorry for not being a good friend."

Shaking her head as she made her way to Ino's flower shop she said to herself yet again, "Stop it, Sakura. Just… Just get over it. He's gone. Naruto's dead. He'll never ever come back to hear you say this. He'll forgive you."

And even then, she couldn't believe herself.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan."

"Ohayou, Ino."

And with that, they both left with flowers to the cemetery.

It wasn't such a ways away to where they both started. But by the time they got there, you would've thought they came from the other side of the village. They sure did take their time, having silence as their third companion. It has always been like this. Since he was gone. And it will always be like this till they forgave themselves.

'Or if he comes back and forgives us all,' Ino thought, looking sadly at Sakura.

She hadn't been particularly close to Naruto before. In fact, they were probably more of acquaintances than of friends. But even so, she was still saddened by the blonde shinobi's sudden death. And it made her wonder, 'If he and I had been closer how would I feel now?' And as she looked back at her friend, quietly walking past the many graves to that single one they've been visiting every other day, to that one special grave where he lay, and then upon recalling how both Chouji and Shikamaru took the news, she began to grow curious.

What had they all seen in Naruto?

To have been affected so much like this; he must've been special.

What was it about the blonde-haired boy that had struck her friends and teammates?

And so she began to think, began to recall those days that Naruto was with them, or whenever he was the topic of conversation.

At first she remembered the loud-mouthed shinobi that everyone described Naruto as, how annoyed she seemed to become whenever he was around, that everyone would laugh at him even when he was trying his best and how she, too, would join in. She, too, remembered passing him by the streets one day and how everyone seemed to be glaring at him as he passed by and how he merely ignored it, how she realized after that she wouldn't be able to control herself from snapping at those who glared with absolutely no reason at all.

Then she remembered what Sakura had told her that day Sasuke left the village, how it was Naruto who made her smile when Ino couldn't, how Naruto had promised to bring the Uchiha back and that he wouldn't fail her because it was his way as a ninja. And how he did bring the missing teammate back, depressed but breathing.

Then she remembered how Shikamaru had looked when she caught him atop his roof with Naruto silently by his side, how he looked more at ease at that moment, sighing blissfully now and then. She had wondered what had happened to her friend that made him so happy. At that time she shrugged it off, telling herself that Shikamaru was just plain weird at times. Looking back at that now, she realized that maybe… maybe it was because someone was there with him, for once understanding that it wasn't just silence and solitude that he wanted, but companionship as well. And who had given that to him? Naruto: The Number One most surprising ninja of Konoha. It only just occurred to her how fitting that was.

She remembered Chouji who, when they coincidentally found Naruto in the same restaurant, namely, the Ichiraku, said that he liked they way Naruto ate, which translated, meant: I like to eat with Naruto. Truly, it was a feast watching the boy eat. Sipping the soup, then slurping the noodles as he ate them, and then keeping that in his mouth until he savored every bit. Naruto would be a good example to children on how to eat food. He really did eat everything. Nothing would be left in those bowls. Chouji had told her once as a passing comment that when Naruto ate, his eyes would light up, really light up, as if he was truly happy eating. Chouji had told her that this was the real reason why he liked to eat with Naruto, that upon watching the blonde eat, he would feel the same way, too. And then Chouji had looked at her seriously afterwards, told her that after every meal, after Naruto declares how full and happy he was, after thanking for his food and complementing the chef, his eyes would hold something akin to longing.

Chouji had said that that was what he didn't like to see when Naruto was eating. He had told her that he never understood how Naruto could hold that longing when he looked _so_ happy. But then again, Chouji had said, none of them knew what kind of childhood he had; none of them really knew the _real_ Naruto. She had just shrugged that again at that time. Now she realized that it was true.

No one really knew who the real Naruto was, at the beginning. And that was sad. Because there was a lot of time to really know him, there was ample enough time to have really made something akin to friendship with him. A friendship a lot has treasured ever since it was bestowed upon them.

She included, she realized.

"Here we are," Sakura muttered, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She smiled sadly at her friend, though Sakura didn't see for she was kneeling on the dewed grass, placing beautiful flowers on his grave. Now she understood why everyone was acting the way they were. Now she realized how lucky she was to have only realized it just a while ago.

"Nee, Sakura?"

Sakura didn't look up at her; just cocked her head to affirm that she was listening.

"I'm sure Naruto's happy to see these beautiful flowers here, all for him."

Sakura looked up at her then, surprise on her face.

"He would have appreciated it. Naruto's just that kind of person."

A second of confusion, then another second of realization and Sakura smiled.

"Un. He would appreciate this."

Ino grinned down at Sakura, "Yup! And because Naruto has a kind soul, I think -iie- I _know_ that he's forgiven all of us for what we've been doing, for what we hadn't done. He would understand, Sakura. I bet he doesn't really care that we've been ignoring him for almost all his life, that we've been laughing at him for everything he's done wrong. I bet he doesn't care that we haven't been giving as much as we've been receiving from him." Ino laughed, "That's just how Naruto is, right? So keep on smiling, Sakura! You have every right to." And then she held out her hand for her friend to reach.

Sakura just stared at her grinning friend's hand. And then slowly, she reached up to it, realizing bit by bit that Ino was right. And then she was on her feet, by Ino's side, ready to go home, ready to face another year without Naruto by her side, this time, with a smile on her face.

-0-0-0-

Many thanks to all those who reviewed!

random reader: I tried updating as soon as possible, but I couldn't do it. Haha! I just kept on staring at the words, not really knowing what the hell would come next. But anyway, here's the next! Hope you'll be able to read this:D

Zannen: Thanks for reviewing! Naruto will shock everyone soon. Dunno which chapter, but it'll come.

genbo: Last review you said, "Hope your future chapters are as well written as that one." I hope this one was good. Haha! I was writing this when we had a blackout, on paper right, so I forgot to write it in the first person. But I think it turned out well enough. Considering I don't connect with any of the girl characters in Naruto. Thanks for reading this!

chibified kitsunes: I hope you won't forget the alert this time! Hahahahahaha! I thought I'd be able to write that scene you suggested now, in this chapter supposedly, but this came up and then everything followed. But I still might use that scene you suggested. After this maybe. Or at the next, next chapter perhaps. I don't want to give up on this one yet, unlike the other fics I've written. Thanks for reviewing and reading:D

Tsuna Dragon: Thanks! You'll find out what Naruto's plotting when I find out what to make him do.:D Thanks for reading this!

Ozette forever: I updated! I hope you liked this one, too:D

shizu2: It's okay if you review late! Haha! Thanks for reading this again!

aerinoutlander: Waaaa! I want a Naruto plushie, too! Haha! I can't wait till I finish, too! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

katiedog13: Haha! My siblings think that I'm an idiot, too, when I read and giggle for no reason at all. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!

Psycho Supernova: I love it too when characters get shocked by something! Haha! Thanks for reviewing and reading!

Aesura: Thanks for adding me to your favorites list! Am flattered! Sorry if I don't write the person's POV. But I make some other character talk to them so people would know who's POV it is, I guess I need to work on that! Thanks for pointing it out, though:D Anyway, I don't need to write the whose POV it is this time! Thanks for reading this!

broken0dream: Is it sad? Well, it isn't now! Haha! Thanks for the review! And thanks for reading!

I know you've been waiting for that part when Naruto's gonna show up. I thought this was going to be that chapter. But it was taking me so long so… Sorry for the wait! I hope you guys enjoyed this as well as the others.:D


	7. Genuinely This Time

AN: Yeah. I know. Took me loooooong enough.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto not mine. I not stealing. I only borrow.:D

**Everybody's Sunshine**

**Genuinely this time**

I don't think I could be the same person I am now if I hadn't met you. I don't think that I'll ever feel as content if you hadn't so nicely knocked sense into me. I don't think that I'll even be _here_ if it weren't for you. You've made me realize things my messed up mind didn't, made me see things I unconsciously didn't want to. That rather unpractical way you had made me view things differently had turned my views around, enabling me a strength I could be proud of, providing me with friends I could never have noticed otherwise. Funnily enough, all that had happened during the finals for the Chuunin Exam. Realizations continue to hit me whenever I am around you. You truly are different. More so in the fact that you carry such a great burden within you, a burden you had accepted and acknowledged upon learning of its existence. During the days I am with you, I feel my respect growing steadily. You are impressive. Not because of the jutsu's you've mastered so perfectly. Not because of the smiles you continue to give even in the midst of the toughest times. Not because of your 'supposed' genius —although many _would _argue that. And certainly not because of the fact that you carry the Kyuubi.

You are incredible because you possess the ability to change human hearts. You are able to shed some light on paths that have been forgotten and lost. You are sunshine.

Sometimes I wonder: if you hadn't been born, would I still continue to live in vengeance? If you had been killed before I had _really_ met you, would I still be as lonely as I had been back then? The answers would always come clear to me. For sure, I would still be living in that darkness I had once thought was comfort. And I would still continue to seek some sort of payment for what the head of the Main House had done to my father. Such a pathetic life I would have led if you hadn't done what you did. Now, there hasn't come a day that I don't whisper a 'thank you' to the wind, hoping it would somehow whisk my words to wherever you are. I have regretted that I hadn't said a word of my gratitude to you when you were here. If given the chance, and I have prayed and hoped that there would be, there would be no more hesitations of showing a gentler side. Even at the cost of your incessant teasing and reminders of it day after day. Then again, I would prefer that you continue to embarrass me than be dead.

Hinata-sama has been coming to that ramen stand you've been going to a lot. The Ichiraku has never had a day in business without Hinata-sama stopping by to eat or just to pass by. Perhaps she thinks that one day she'll see you in that same spot you're always hogging, that you'll turn around and look at her, that you'll wave at her and smile that patent smile of yours. Perhaps she thinks that while she's eating there near your spot, that one day you'll just plop in beside her, order for whatever ramen you fancy that day _loudly_, turn around at her and say, _"HEY, Hinata-chan! How've you been?"_ like nothing ever happened. Although I may not know what exactly goes through Hinata-sama's mind while she passes by the Ichiraku, I have gotten to know her well enough to presume. And I know myself well enough now to say that I would be willing to pay a very high price to see this happen.

Somehow, even after you're gone, that shadow of your presence continues to affect us. I can't clearly say how, but it does. To say this generally, when bad things happen, all we need to stand back up again is a reminder of what you once were, what you once had done. Funny, how you've turned outcast to hero this fast. Or should I say, not fast enough?

I think the most poignant happening since you died was your memorial. No one was dressed in black, knowing how you hated such dark and depressing colors. Each and every one of us, of those people whose lives you've touched, in a line, different kinds of mementos in hand, waiting to give them to you, wanting to express the gratitude that hasn't been said. What struck me most; however, was the fact that all eyes present had the same longing in them as I had in mine. A longing for a chance that you might still be alive, a longing that you just might come back one day and laugh it all off, a longing to say… "Thank you," to you in person.

Soon, it would be that day again, Naruto, where there will be a gathering, as we have done, to pay our respects. The time has been specified. The place has always been the same. Ironically, I look forward to it, as many do. It isn't because we can relive the past when we were with you, but because it is a gathering of kindred souls.

But, here I am, walking aimlessly around the scarred streets of Konoha. It's too peaceful now. It's funny how I want more action when not so long ago I had wished that everything would just end. Not too long ago I wished that all fighting would just cease and peace would reign again. Ah, the irony of it. It's not that I _want_ what had happened to happen again. That's a definite NO. But… It's because everyone seems to be afraid of action nowadays. It seems they think that if some action happens, war would come. But not all violence leads to war. This is a Hidden Village for fate's sake! Violence is _supposed to be_ a given. The people should be used to it after living here for almost all their lives. Even the shinobi of the village seems to be put off at the sight of fighting. Spars aren't seen as frequently as it were before. There were no more sudden challenges and brawls on the streets. Nothing. The children too have become so subdued. In more ways than one, it makes me wish fervently for a miracle that is you.

Perhaps out of every one of us, it would be you who would be able to break this blessed but exasperating silence. Everyone is capable of creating miracles –it was you who taught me that, but… It is just so different without you. I suppose that the ability to make a mass of people smile is an ability only you have. You've been doing it for as long as anyone of us can remember, though perhaps you only did that to make people see you. But, no matter, it made people happy, in a way.

I think it's a bit strange to have ended up in front of the Ichiraku at the end of my walk. Or maybe it's destiny? The smell wafting from the store reaches me and I can't help but grimace. Though it is good food, I don't think you can really consider ramen as _real_ food. I've always wondered how and why ramen is your favorite. Ever since you've been gone, the Ichiraku seems to have gotten some popularity, probably because of the fact that you've always been seen here, smiling as if nothing was wrong in the world. Perhaps Ichiraku has become a memento that reminds people that sometimes it is enough to have just one comfort to survive this sometimes too cruel world.

"Neji?"

Ha! I can even hear your voice here. Maybe I've missed your presence too much?

"Oi! NEJI?! CAN YOU HERE ME?!"

There it is again. You know sometimes I find myself just staring at nothing in particular while thinking deeply, loosing myself for just a couple of moments. Maybe this is one of those times?

"NEE-EE-JIII? OI? ARE YOU IGNORING ME?!"

There it is again! Am I being delusional? I do hope not. Hearing Naruto's voice is just a bit…

"NEJI?! TURN AROUND WILL YA?"

Turn around?

I turned around. And believed for one moment that I really _was_ being delusional. He can't be here! He can't be alive and talking to me!

"Are you all right, Neji?" That was Iruka-sensei. He was walking beside _him_ without much ado. How could he be so calm like that?! And it wasn't only Iruka-senei, Shikamaru was there, too, staring at me with barely concealed boredom. Or was that mirth hiding in those chocolate depths? But mirth? How can _that_ be? This person walking beside them… Returning back from the dead, smiling as if nothing was wrong with the world. Laughing at _me_ as if he had just seen the most amusing thing in his life! This is not possible! The fates aren't so kind as to grant a second life! This is… This is…

This is what I wanted to happen for a long time. This is what I've wished from fate even though I know she isn't so kind. But here he is in front of me, smiling broadly as if nothing had happened for these past years… as if everything was back the way it was before, back to the way I want everything to be.

I stare at him. Is it so funny to gape at a person who has been considered dead? I think not!

Somewhere in between my staring and the soon-to-be howling due to laughter, he grinned and it dawned on me that if he's here, why hasn't he come back before? Could it be that he just didn't want to be with us and that he was forced to come back? Or did he come back because of something else?

"Neji?"

"You're really back?"

He looked surprised at the question but then he regained himself and smiled, "I am."

"What happened?"

He paused again and said, "It's a long story but basically, I had forgotten."

"Forgotten?" Forgotten that we were here because you didn't want to face that neglect again? Forgotten us because we never did do anything to make you stay?

"Yeah, forgotten. I forgot that there was a Konoha, forgot that there was people in here that I knew, forgot that I lived here and 'died' here, forgot that I was ninja."

I stared at him. Is that it? Did he really forget because he didn't want to be with us anymore? Because all we ever do is ignore him?

"Oh." I whispered. I thought about that second chance I thought I had, thought about all those things I said I'd do. It seems futile to say all the things I wanted to now. He wanted to forget about us, wanted to be away from all that pains and hurts that we've made him feel. But I guess that's a given. Even I don't know _what_ I'd do if I have lived Naruto's life.

I couldn't make myself say anything more. What else was there to say?

"Neji? Naruto meant he had amnesia."

I looked up at Iruka-sensei. Amnesia? He had amnesia? Was that what he meant by he had 'forgotten'? So I turned to him, wide eyed, "Amnesia? Is that what you meant by 'You forgot?'"

He looked at me questioningly as if I had grown another head and said, "Yeah! What else could I mean?"

I looked at Iruka-sensei, then at Shikamaru and then at Naruto, "I thought…"

Shikamaru scoffed at me and jabbed at Naruto, "What kind of explanation did you expect from this idiot anyway?"

"Whaddya mean by that, Shikamaru?!"

"I meant what I said. You understand, right, Neji?"

All three of them looked at me, waiting for my answer. I understood, yes. I have always believed that no matter what people threw at him, no matter how people belittled and mocked him, Naruto would always be willing to forgive. And Naruto, by returning here facing great risk of that life happening again, was proof enough. And that is why I began to believe fervently that, if given the chance, there would be a second chance for all of us.

"Yes, I understand, Shikamaru."

Naruto looked a little shocked and little mad at that, "Hey! I just came back and now this? What are you guys hiding from me?! 'You understand.' Understand what?! Explain it properly to me!"

Iruka-sensei tried to hide his laughter, Shikamaru raised his brows and shrugged, I just asked, "Are you going to buy ramen?"

And suddenly, it was as if he wasn't mad at all. Slowly, as I watched him drag Iruka-sensei towards the Ichiraku, a smile began to form. A smile that, to me, had once been such a foreign expression.

Naruto was getting all sorts of attention now. Some who were passing by clucked disapprovingly at Naruto's behavior. Some glanced twice, thrice even, possibly to make sure that he wasn't a ghost and is real and alive. Some who were already seated in the restaurant openly stared at him. Some had stood up quickly and, upon realizing that indeed Naruto was real, rushed towards him to welcome him back. Iruka-sensei and Shikamaru looked ridiculously pleased. Naruto all the more. And then, he was back. Back to the loud and brash brat that I had once known him to be, back to the impudent boy everyone saw him as, back to being Konoha's Number One Most Surprising Ninja.

I joined in their meal and listened to the conversations around me. It always fascinates me how Naruto could be laughing so hard one second and screaming profanities the next all because he can't quite get what the other person meant all along.

But yeah… I suppose that's how I remembered him most to be. Naruto was, is, and forever will be slow on the uptake. But then again, I never believed that being slow meant being stupid, too.

But enough of that. He was back and smiling. Genuinely this time.

* * *

I'm a bit unsatisfied with this chapter. I think it's too rushed. But then, it was rotting in my hard drive so... why not post it. I thought maybe if I posted it to get it over and done with I'd be able to make a new and better one. I could do Hinata next. Yeah, maybe Hinata. Or Sasuke. Tsunade? Jiraya? Or Kakashi again? Maybe I could add in a _cleverly hidden_ KakaIru scene somewhere...

Errr... I'm not sure if replying to reviews is still allowed coz I've read fics that have said that it wasn't allowed anymore or something. So I'll just generalize it. Or is that the same? Haha!

**To:** Meca Vegeta, Taeniaea, Ozette, genbo (blackouts _are_ a pain I can't believe I was able to write then), Bloodluvingirl, random reader (hope you'd be able to read this again :D), Hourou shunketsu, Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune, ladynaruto13, kma3000 (yeah, this one took much longer though :D), Aesura (err... I'll blame the late update on writer's block :D), AnimeKage, Sage, XxBookScarxX (I'm glad you like how I portrayed everyone coz it's always a challenge to write them), GaaraSarcasm, Ryan the Game Master (Shadow Clones, huh? Not bad...), Vuurvlieg (_Vuurvlieg _is that German? Haha! Yeah, I love these kind of stories too :D) and Ty16 **thank you so much for taking the time to review!:D**


End file.
